Made of Legends
by nellchan0013
Summary: They became part of it unexpectedly. They were sucked in away from their comfortable lives. They've been called to a Tournament, but there's so much more going on then they could ever imagine. Tournament Fic. Accepting OCs PM ONLY. Full Summary Inside.
1. And so it begins

**Author's Notes: **Well, this was the first rewrite and I had F-U-N with this! The 'legend' was thought up by yours truly, so ignore the horribleness of it- there's actually more to it. Just read and I'll have more at the end!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon rightfully belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (may Arceus bless him for his wonderful mind) and Nintendo. The OCs expressed in this story are only manipulated by me and belong to their respectful authors. I only own Lynne, Elias, and Amanaki, as well as this plot.

* * *

It was dark, the only light coming from the stars in the open sky overhead. They twinkled in delight, as if anticipating for the events in the coming weeks, as if they knew what would occur before them. As the stadium lights flickered on, she entered through one of the parados, blinking to allow her dark green eyes to adjust to the illumination. Holding her arm over her eyes, she stumbled forward, her shoes finding it a bit difficult to grab hold of the grassy terrain underneath her feet as it was wet, freshly watered by a sprinkler system only a half a hour ago or so. The grass ended abruptly in the middle of the stadium, giving way to a dirt circle that was about eight feet in diameter. In the center of the circle was a pedestal, an ancient stone tablet encased in a clear glass. Bits and pieces of the tablet had been erased or demolished during its excavation, but extensive research had brought it all together. Or at least, the first part of it. They were still searching for the other parts of the Prophecy.

"Disturb not the balance set in this fragile world  
Divided by four regions, the corners of the earth  
United by a single calling, the heroes shall come to answer  
Differences among them will add to the dark fire of despair  
Likeness in them shall bind them to an Ancient, the last lights of hope." He read quietly, the words on the ancient script glowing a calm blue as he carefully enunciated each word, anger, sorrow, pain hidden behind his soft voice. Without turning, he addressed her. "This is happening; truly, it is, huh?"

"I thought we went over this already." She commented drily, closing the distance to stand beside him, her own eyes scanning meticulously over the Prophecy not a single one of them had wanted to believe; the Legendary Pokemon. It was a debate in itself whether or not they existed, now or ever. Surely better records would have been kept about the Pokemon. But after _that.._it was impossible to deny it

He gave her a sidelong glance, light blue eyes calculating her intently. "That doesn't mean I've accepted it for what it is." He argued, smiling lightly despite how it clashed with the inner turmoil he was going through at the moment.

"The Legendary Birds, The Mew Duo, The Legendary Beasts, The Tower Duo, The New Mew, The Legendary Golems, The Eon Duo, The Weather Trio, Jirachi, Deoxys, The Lake Guardains, The Legendary Dragons, The Lunar Duo, The Sea Guardians, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin." She listed, running out of fingers to count them on. Exhaling slowly, she tilted her head towards the sky, watching as the stars disappeared and reappeared, a trick by her eyes. "Imagine. All those Legendaries fighting. Imagine." She breathed, starting to tremble.

He shook his head, blond bangs falling into his eye sight. "I can't. I won't. A battle like this? We can't not lose someone." He'd said it. The topic that no one could breach, nor did they want to. That sentence was taboo, a sentence that made reality come back to them in one fell swoop. A reminder that they weren't living in a nightmare, no matter how much they wished it so.

"Let's go; Amanaki will be worried." She sighed after too long of a silence. Turning on her feet, she began to walk back to where she'd entered, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist tightly, afraid of letting go. Shaking her head slightly, she willed him to let go, wanting to be able to leave to finish her task, so that she could return faster. No one had known of her plans to leave the island that night save her brother, but from the way he held her wrist, she knew that he knew. "He told you, didn't he?"

"I'm against you leaving." He told her quietly, voice dropping to the same decibel as a Whismur. The raw pain in his voice compelled her to look. He let go of her. "But you'll go anyway." A small smile curved his lips and he turned back to the Prophecy, reading it again under his breath as she left to find her partner.

"May you return safely."

Xxx

Oi, that was an easy rewrite…kind of. It adds a lot of light to the plot, but then again, it was pretty easy to figure out in the first place.  
Interested in joining this Tournament? Well then, here is the profile!

**Name: **  
**Nickname:  
Age:** must be at least 15  
**Hometown/Home Region:  
Family:** Include Age if you can and occupation

**Pokemon:  
**Up to six, please include:  
Name, Nickname, their history, Ability, Nature and Moves (Moves are up to 10)  
Order of Pokemon: first is the strongest, last is the weakest.

**Appearance:**Try to give me a very discrpitive one, please.  
**Clothing:**Again, descprition  
**Personality:**Make it intresting and infomative so I can actually write as your character. ^^ Thank you.

**History:** Make this interesting! PLEASE! I absolutely will not accept any Mary-Sues.  
**Goals:  
Accomplishments:  
Years as a Trainer:**  
**Side: **Good, bad, neurtral? Do you work for Team Magma, Aqua, Rocket or Galactic?

**Likes:** At least 5  
**Dislikes:** At least 5  
**Addtional Information:**Antyhing that hasn't been covered that you'd like to include.

I edited the profile, in case you were wondering. ^^

-nell

nell


	2. Places, People, and Pawns

**Author's Notes: **I don't think there's anything here….it's pretty much the same before the rewrite.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. I'm lazy and don't want to do a full disclaimer.

* * *

**Made of Legends**  
They became part of it unexpectedly. They were sucked in away from their comfortable lives. Now the Prophecy is starting to take ground, an undeclared war started and Trainers are being called to the Tournament of the Century. Relationships will forge, deceptions made, and a Champion crowned. If there is a Champion after this whole thing is over.

* * *

**Chapter One: Places to Go, People to Meet, Legendaries to Awaken**

Five, four, three, two, one... Fwoosh! In a flash of browns, whites, blues and grays, a flock consisting of Pidgeot, Swellow, Pellipper, and Staraptor took off into the clear blue sky, momentarily obscuring the afternoon sun, plunging the beach and island below them into temporary darkness. The large flock was gone in a matter of moments and sunlight streamed down once again; the lone figure on the sandy beaches smiled at the sight.

Amanaki Avalon watched the flock become dots and specks in the sky, wishing them safe in their travel. Even if he had been against this whole tournament in the first place, he knew that contacting those Trainers would be more beneficial than if they had decided to ignore the Prophecy. After all, they'd been given enough and sufficient proof that what they were dealing with was fact and not fantasy. Sighing, he turned his wheelchair towards the paved path that connected the beach to a sloping green hill and began to make his way up to the hill.

He hoped that all the Pokémon found their assigned Trainers; he, Lynne, Elias, and the Head, Elias's father, had spent hour after hour into researching Trainer after Trainer. Well, in truth, it had been him, seeing as he was the one who was an Alakazam when it came to computers. So he had poured hours into each of the Trainers and whatever information he could pull up about the Legendary Pokémon. The result was the invitations being sent to the Trainers.

The invitations were rather simple and straightforward: they were small disk shaped objects tucked into the envelope with only one option: to press the button. And when they did that, the real invitation would begin. A hologram of none other than Andrew Formina would appear.

He was in late 40s, still the head of a powerful company in Hoenn; the video was shot in his office in Rustboro City- the only thing he had done to contribute to the Tournament; he believed that it wasn't in his destiny to do more than host the Tournament- the rest would fall to Elias, Lynelle, and Amanaki.

Despite the warm smile on his face, it would be easy to see the worry set in his blue eyes, as they were the same hue of his son's and there was always worry in their eyes. It was when he spoke could you hear the fear he had for this Tournament.

"Congratualtions. You are one of the lucky Trainers who have been chosen to enter a Tournament that is sure to become the stuff of Legends." He'd smile here at the irony of the words before the seriousness would return. "My name is Andrew Formina, a name I hope is familiar to those who lived in Hoenn. This Tournament is sponsored through personal means and as head of the Tournament, I have made sure that the best of the best are to participate in this Tournament. Ferries are to depart from Vermillion City, Olivine City, Goldenrod City, Cianwood City, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Canalave City, Snowpoint City, and Sunyshore City on July 17th at 4:00 PM promptly. For those who would rather take their Pokémon by air or sea, the map has directions for you to follow. I hope to see you all soon."

And then the hologram would be replaced by two boxes. One with the word 'Accept' underneath it and the other 'Decline'. There was no denying, no arguing what any of the Trainers would check. For a majority of them, the call of their Legendary partner would force them to check the 'accept' box. For others, the idea of a Tournament was the single thing that compelled them. And for the rest, especially those in the criminal organizations- this was just an invitation to wreak havoc.

_'What's wrong?'_

Amanaki looked up, the soft voice in his mind breaking his little trip down memory lane. Golden eyes blinked back at him, worry and concern set deep in their depths. Smiling at the red Eon Pokemon, Amanaki waved his hand dismissively, leaning back in his chair to gaze at the sky. It wasn't very convincing, as Latias began to circle his wheelchair, her eyes never leaving him, She'd learned that Amanaki wasn't one to give up information so easily; a trait that he shared with her brother.

'_Amanaki….what's wrong?'_ She prodded the thought deeper into his mind, celebrating an internal victory when his mind responded. Blinking intently, she hovered in front of him, not feeling guilty at all in using her Psychic powers to force him to make eye contact with her.

"I…I don't know…I'm scared, I guess." He admitted after a long sigh. "I've read too many books where the future can't be changed, no matter our attempts."

The air around him charged suddenly and Amanaki couldn't help but grin. This subject was touchy for both of them, him especially. There was no doubt a major battle involved in this whole thing, but he wasn't scared about the Prophecy. He was scared about his liability; he'd seen the way Lynne and Elias talked about him- with him being lame, it'd be worse for him to fight. If he was being honest, he knew he'd be more hindrance than asset.

'_Yeah? Well, those books of yours didn't predict the death of an entire world, I believe!' _She huffed indignantly at him, golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. '_My brother always thought humans were stupid for trying to predict the future; we know what's going to happen, okay?' _The tone of her voice dared him to challenger he answer, which she knew he wasn't stupid enough to do. Now back to her earlier mood, she rose high into the air, letting him know that she was off to play with whatever Flying-types had been left on the island.

When she too, had left him, Amanaki turned his chair towards the labs, optiong to join his (hopefully) future brother-in-law. Whistling a tune to himself, Amanaki wheeled his way over the hill, hiding his worry and apprehension behind his dark green eyes. Latios was right, he decided. Humans were stupid for trying to decide the future.

Xxx

"Lazuli! No! NO! BAD LAPRAS!" Elias Candidio yelled, flailing his arms as his Lapras swerved once again on the waters, attempting to throw her Trainer off her shell-like back. At his reprimands, she sniffed her nose in the air, turning her head away as he lightly slapped her long sea-blue neck. Tempted to send him an Ice Beam that was sure to send Elias into the water, she was stopped by Dusty, Elias's ever loyal Dusknoir, who fixated her with a single red eye, shaking his head. "Thank you Dusty, Lazuli." He chuckled, finally regaining his balance.

Truthfully, he didn't like having to be out of the water more than necessary as Lazuli still had many issues with him as a Trainer. It wasn't that she didn't really like him, she was just that type of Lapras and he was just unlucky enough to have caught her. But he did have a real reason for being out in the open and, essentially, at Lazuli's mercy: he needed to train. And it wasn't any sort of ordinary training, no, this was with his Legendary, who had been watching the scene before him with calculating purple eyes.

'_Are we ready to begin?' _Metwo asked, crossing his thin-bone like arms across his chest. When Elias nodded, he turned his back on them, his long purple tail curling in the heat of the sun. Concentration slightly, the three circular digits on one of his hand like appendages began to glow a Psychic-blue, matching the now changed hue of his eyes.

"Alright, Lazuli, use Surf." Elias nodded, the tiniest strain in his voice as he began to concentrate on the upsurge of power that flowed from Mewtwo to him, channeled through the rather archaic pocket watch in his hands, his chosen medium to connect with the Legendary.

Focusing on the watery horizon, Lazuli summoned a roaring Surf, rushing towards them with alarming speed. Mewtwo held his arms straight out, eyes now closed as he focused on sending his energy to Elias, coaching him through their link on how to manipulate the power he was receiving. It was no easy task, and they had failed the water task multiple times; the land tasks were always easier, as most things on the land had solid masses and as water was a liquid, it was more difficult to manipulate. Difficult, but not impossible.

Elias too, had closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he grasped onto the power from Mewtwo, bending and conforming it to a form he could handle. That part was easy; everything else was difficult. Blocking out Dusty wasn't hard- he'd done that during their practices on land. Lazuli was different; it was easy to ignore that fact that she was Pokémon, but blocking out the gentle rock of the water and her calming trills as she worked the Surf was more of a challenge. But he tried, he really did; it was a matter of focus and stamina. Elias had both.

Eventually, Lazuli and the water faded into the background, a familiar blackness creeping into his consciousness. Mewtwo was there with him, his presence prevalent as it was the only thing he chose not to block. The Genetic Pokémon's voice was soothing, gently telling him what to do. Elias had his arms out in front of him, mimicking Mewtwo's position. The blue energy that Mewtwo had summoned was coating Elias's hands and he felt a warm, complete feeling swarm over him. Receiving this energy always made him feel whole, as if it was a natural occurrence.

'_Now.'_ Mewtwo told him, his eyes flying open simultaneously with Elias. Both Trainer and Legendary swept their right hand in a sweeping motion, starting from the far left to their far right, focusing on the Surf that had come dangerously close to them. As they made the motion, the Surf was cut in half, as if a knife had sliced its body clean. Water rained down upon them as Lazuli's move was rendered useless. The Lapras gave a huff of indignation while Dusty cheered, pumping his hand into the air while spiraling upwards. Mewtwo allowed himself a small smile at their success. The hardest part of their training was over.

Even Elias cheered, despite the feeling of fatigue that washed over him. He had done it; he'd succeeded. Not much was left now, he knew. If he could do this, than the others and their Legendaries would be able to as well. Of course, he was expecting a few fainting spells; heck, Elias was proud of himself for not fainting immediately as he had done so in the earlier stages of their training.

He made it to the beach before blacking out.  
Xxx

Hailey Maysons could tell you how worried she'd been when she saw the Pidgeot approaching her with a satchel slung across its chest. While one could never tell that she was absolutely freaking out, believing the letter to be from the manager of a shop in Violet City, lodging a complaint pertaining to an 'incident' in which she earned a few freebies from the poor clerk working behind the counter, (it wasn't her fault that he succumbed so easily to a few bats of the eye and a well chosen words), her Gardevoir knew perfectly well how nervous her Trainer was.

Of course, both human and Pokémon were rather shocked when they realized that the Pidgeot was delivering a letter of invitation. Gardevoir had snorted in disbelief during the playback of the message and had given Hailey a rather questioning look as the brown haired and brown eyed Trainer checked the 'Accept' box with a flourish before slipping the invitation into the Pidgeot's satchel. Sure, Gardevoir had a reason to be worried; Hailey had yet to win a major tournament and if anything, this tournament was major. But, as always, Gardevoir didn't say anything, just fixed Hailey a _look _and rolled her ruby red eyes when she brushed off the Embrac Pokémon's woes.

Besides, the Law of Averages dictated that Hailey had to win at one point, or something like that. A Tournament was a Tournament, after all, no matter how big or small it was. And this time, Hailey had a feeling; whether it was a good or bad feeling, she really couldn't say, but it was a feeling nonetheless. And this feeling told Hailey that something big was going to happen at this Tournament, and she wasn't going to say no that that.

"Alright, this is _it, _Gardevoir!" Hailey cheered, pumping her fists into the air as she led her hesitant Pokémon down the path to Goldenrod City. "This is the one, I can feel it!" She assured, turning on her heels to give the Embrace Pokémon a wide smile. Naturally, Gardevoir shook her head, rolled her eyes again and glided past Hailey- the sooner they got to the Tournament, the sooner it could be over and the sooner life could continue. That was the script for these things, after all.

And as Hailey caught up to her Pokémon, she buried the nagging feeling that was pulling at her in the back of her head. The one that was telling her that this Tournament might not have been a good idea, that something bad was going to happen; it had been enough to make her consider declining the invitation before a warm presence had flowed through her, convincing her to accept. This _was _just a Tournament, after all.

Just a Tournament.

Xxxx

It was raining again on Route 120 (as per usual; it seemed that the weather could only be drizzle or downpour), but the chamber inside of the Ancient Tomb was dry and silent. Behind the hidden dorr of the Tomb, inside a sealed and dark chamber woke a once sleeping Legendary.

A body molded from steel and iron began to creak to life, gray arms groaning as they moved. Borne from a millennia of heat, pressure and rock, time had changed this Golem into a monster of Steel; smooth and clean, he bore no odd angles, no jagged parts and seemed to gleam even in the darkness. Seven red dots lit up the darkness, forming the hexagon pattern on the Pokémon's face. His voice rang out in the empty cave, mechanical and warped, it seemed.

He stepped forward, legs creaking loudly and the chamber shook with the force.

Registeel had awakened.

Xxx

Shoal Cave was a nice place just outside Lilycove to train; the Spheal there were generally nice entertainment, and deep inside Shoal Cave, rare Ice-type resided. Any (Ice) Trainer worth their salt would stop by there to either Train or to expand their team. But that wasn't the reason a Larion was currently using Take Down in multiple successions to break the rather large boulder that had blocked off the entrance to the cave. No…if only that were the case.

'_Bam!' _The Larion rammed into the boulder again, a jagged crack finally appearing in the middle of the boulder. Backing up, the Larion bowed down her head, clawing at the ground, resembling a Tauros ready to charge. The main difference: you'd be stupid to try and stop the Larion. A low growl was building in her throat as she focused on a weak spot in the boulder.

"Stub, that's good." Hair swishing as she moved, Keyi Trantin held up a hand to stop her Larion, hoping to inspect the boulder. Of course, the hope was in vain as Stub had given her a look that clearly read '_Do you really think that I'm going to listen?' _before ramming the boulder again. Naturally, with the amount of force that the Larion had put into this attack, the boulder stood no chance and crumbled from the wear and tear of Take Down abuse.

"Swell!" The once trapped Swellow (courtesy of Keyi and Stub), cried out with indignation, throwing Stub an angry glare as it was the Iron Armor Pokémon's fault that he'd be tapped in the cave. Restraining himself from sending a good Heat Wave towards the part Steel-type, the Swellow glided over to Keyi, landing quite gracefully in the ankle deep water for a Pokémon that had been stuck and almost crippled due to an _accidental _rock slide. "Swellow!" He turned, showing her the satchel that had been slung across his chest, motioning for Keyi to take one.

While the Trainer read through her letter, Stub chose to occupy herself, which included terrorizing a small pack of Spheal. The Spheal thought it fun and games though, and happily participated. Keyi hastily replied 'Accept', tucked the reply into the satchel and wished the Swellow safe flight (with profuse apologies) and dashed to stop Stub from ramming into a Spheal (who thought they were playing some sort of bowling game…).

It was about time she moved on with her life anyway. Tournaments were a nice way to decide what to do next.

"No, Stub! Not the Spheal! Oh…" Keyi shook her head, wondering exactly how the Spheal managed to survive in this environment for so long as it was evident they weren't really the smartest Ice-Types off the glacier and all that jazz.

Xxx

He'd been playing with a small school of Luvdisc when he felt that familiar shudder course through his small, stubby body. Blinking, he gazed upwards, high above him, towards the water's surface. It'd been so long since they had to fight and he was _just _getting comfortable again. But destiny can't be helped and so, he waved goodbye to the Luvdisc with his fingerless arms, beginning to swim towards his predetermined destination.

The water was warm and easy to swim in; currents were helping him along and the trip felt like it was going to be a short one. After all, trips go by so fast when friends are with you, and every imaginable water type that made their habitats in Sinnoh's seas were swimming alongside him, chatting the day away as the Prince of the Sea laughed, joining in with them as his yellow and blue eyes twinkled with joy.

He was going to fight to keep things peaceful like this and it felt right. The red jewel positioned in his chest hummed brightly with his mood and he swelled with happiness. He was going to like his partner, he knew it.

Xxx

One had to wonder, really, how a Banette could _shuffle _cards, seeing as they had something that resembled hands, but couldn't really, well, _grasp_ anything. But no one questioned it; it was just something that came as natural in the Pokémon world. Heck, asking that was like asking why the sky was blue or why people were Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators, or Rangers. So really, the question was best left alone.

But the Banette in question was shuffling a deck of tarot cards too fast for a normal person to follow with their eyes. Even the Banette herself wasn't watching, her eerie red eyes focused instead on her Trainer, who was, once again, arguing over something trivial with Sol, the too old Gengar who really shouldn't have been there. Jaime said something that caused Sol to roll his eyes and mock her and she swatted at him as Dolly began to lay out the cards in front of her.

Tarot readings always seemed to calm her down, despite their sometime ominous holdings. Must have had something to do with the fact that she was supposed to be a Pokémon borne from pure hatred and malevolence. Yeah, that would explain a lot, actually…

First card: The Fool, upright. New Adventure.

Well, that one made sense; this Tournament was new for them. She'd never fought in a Tournament before and she wondered if they were like Gym Battles. Oh that'd be fun, Gym Battles were entertaining; Pokémon trying to beat each other up for the pride of their Trainers. Oddly barbaric, but mesmerizing at the same time.

Wheel of Fortune, upright. Destiny.

That was a bit…barmy. Dolly didn't believe in destiny- it left too much to be cemented and not enough for choices. But she believed in choices. It was Jamie's choice to accept the invitation to this Tournament and well, if it was 'in the cards', then by all means, that made Dolly look forward to this Tournament even more. Who knows? She might be able to find more people to predict for!

Next card. The Sun, reversed. A cloudy future.

Okay, that one also made sense- nothing was set in stone. But this card made the reading interesting. They were destined to attend this Tournament, but they didn't know what would happen and their future there was undecided. Backwards thinking, if she had to say. But behind every cloudy future lay a silver lining! Or at least, that's what the Marionette Pokémon told herself.

Last card was Judgment, upright. Awakening.

Um…what? The Banette froze as her 'hand' lingered on the card and she _saw _it: Arceus, the Alpha One, wreaking mass havoc and destruction on the green earth. Judgement indeed. She'd only heard stories of the Alpha Pokémon's power and they weren't nice stories. "Bay! Bannette! Bay!" She motioned for Jamie, and, subsequently, Sol, to take a look at her reading before she expressed her concern to Sol.

The Shadow Pokémon rolled his carmine eyes at the Marionette Pokémon's fears. Really. '_Arceus has been asleep for millennia, dear. Heck, he wasn't even awake two centuries ago!' _He assured, waving a hand dismissively. Dolly's fears were definitely unwarranted.

Jamie glanced at her two Pokémon and then the reading that Dolly had preformed. She wasn't going to disregard Dolly so easily. "Well, I know something we can all agree on: something big is about to happen and _we're_ involved."

Xxx

Newmoon Island was beautiful at night. Quiet too, not disturbed by the dark energy of Nightmares that rolled off its lone inhabitant. Not too far away was Fullmoon Island, where his 'nemesis' resisded. Well, humans were _stupid _and _ignorant_. They thought that his relationship with Cresselia was one where he was the bad guy, but that was a lie. He was borne from their dreams, borne from their deep and dark desires, manifested into him. Cresselia was there to curb his power, to help soothe him. They were friends, loosely.

His bright blue eyes gazed up at the sky, where the full moon was shining brightly. Irony of ironies, just when he was thinking about her, too. She was probably asleep already, as he didn't have the insane urge to go and hunt down nightmares or inflict them. And he'd been asleep too! Until that stupid, nagging urge to wake had jostled him into reality.

His shadowy, billowy form began to move, heading towards a portal that he had opened. What better way to travel than in darkness and nightmares? Besides, if _he _couldn't be allowed the privilege of sleeping, than he wouldn't let her have that privilege either. Yes, he was mean, but what do you expect from the Pitch-Black Pokémon? Certainly not happiness or something equally repulsive.

Darkrai scoffed at the thought and let the dark swallow him.

Xxx

End First chapter.

OC Credits:

Hailey: **Fireblast123  
**  
Keyi: **Silentlysnowing **(I'll have Seth show up; after all, Latias needs her brother ^^)

Jaimie: **Insan **

You guys...I'm tired.  
-nell


	3. The ABCs

So this chapter got rewritten twice because I accidentally forgot to save the rewrite. That's why it sounds so cynical and more satirical than the other rewrites.  
I didn't rewrite the battle scenes (or at least, Bop's and Slasher's) because I thought it too…odd to rewrite.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Answers, Battles, Competitions, and Darkrai.**

Maikeru Tepang discovered something about himself as he tore the map in his hands to little pieces, causing them to rain down on his Umbreon, who was laughing silently at her Trainer behind her ruby red eyes: he hated maps. They were pretty useless to him at the moment (disregarding the fact that he had torn his up) and were pretty much useless in all cases since the development of the PokeNav (oh bless Devon Co.). He _was _going to use the map to find his way to the registration building, but then, he discovered, that was where the small pack of Trainers he had arrived with were heading! Of course! Just follow them.

Which he did, actually, Umbreon following him as they made their way to the building. And ha! They were some of the first ones to be registered. Take that, map.

The man behind the counter introduced himself as Elias and asked Mai for his Trainer Card so that they could properly register him. Slightly nervous (because who wouldn't be when Elias's Dusknoir was staring at you with that _eye_), Mai handed over the Card, drumming his fingers on the countertop as he looked anywhere _but _the Dusknoir. Down the counters, another young man was registering the Trainers with a bright smile and a Tyranitar behind him. Holy Magmar, were all the people working here backed by intimidating Pokémon? Well, he didn't really have anyone else to compare with as he quickly realized that Elias and the Tyranitar Trainer were the only two working. Weird.

"Okay, so Maikeru Tepang, aged seventeen, hails from an unknown town and region. Not shady at all." Elias muttered the last part under his breath, but received a whack from his Dusknoir (who had heard, agreed, but decided that it was rude of Elias to say aloud). "Mew, Dusty, that hurt! Registering…Umbreon, Alakazam, Gyarados, Nidoking and…Golem." He typed up the information quickly and, smiling, handed Mai back his Trainer Card and _a map. _

Before Mai could tear that one up as well, Elias was speaking. "The practice fields are in green, the actual battle grounds in black, your rooms are starred, and restricted areas are marked with a huge red 'X'. The beach is open for practice as well. Center is marked with a Pokeball, and if you have any need to do research or lodge a question and/or complaint, the computers are located in a room next to the video phones! Have fun!" Elias offered in departure before asking the next Trainer for their Card.

Xxx

Route 111 was the complete opposite of 120. Where 120 held wet and rainy, 111 held dry and…sandstormy. The Desert Ruins were located in the deep south of the desert that was 111, not unlike the Ancient Ruins. Excavators had been trying for the better part of their time to unlock the secrets of the Ruins, but they weren't the ones who were meant to open it and thus, the hidden chamber remained sealed off from the world.

But the Golem inside was awakened, and he was different from his brother, Registeel. This Golem was formed from the earth itself, made up of the various hues and rocks of brown that the earth contained. He wasn't smooth and grey, no he was jagged, pointed, rough and brown, various, various browns. And while he too, bore seven dots, his were coffee colored and arranged in an 'H' shape.

Pebble and loose rock fell off of the Golem as he moved in the dark chamber, but he paid it no attention. Once from the earth, always from the earth. He could find some other rock to put on himself, to make him whole.

For now, Regirock had a different purpose.

Xxx

Jason Jay Brown thought that having an apple orchard was kind of odd for a Tournament setting. But then again, most of what he had seen in the area so far was odd, so he didn't dwell on it too much. Instead, he focused on trying to find his Electivire, Streak, who had vanished in the apple trees as soon as he had caught sight of the fruit. Now there was a Pokémon who thought with their stomach (at least, at the moment, he did). And Jay had to follow him before Streak could cause some sort of trouble- the Thunderbolt Pokémon had a penchant for stumbling into trouble, which was a toss-up in the blessing category.

Alas, 'twas not to be so. He could just _feel _it in his bones that somehow, Streak had run into trouble or caused it.

In a freaking apple orchard. Was nothing sacred anymore?

Obviously not, as when he found Streak, the Thunderbolt Pokémon was sitting on the ground, happily munching on apples that he had snagged in his twin red-tipped tails while ignoring the fuming Alakazam that he had (most likely) stolen them from. The Alakazam's Trainer was trying to restrain the Psi Pokémon with little effect as he was trying not to laugh (and the Umbreon beside him was doing nothing to hide her amusement). Jay felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he saw the Psi Pokémon's prominent mustache twitch in anger.

"Streak, what have I told you about stealing?" Jay sighed, turning to fix the Pokémon with a glare (which was promptly shoved aside in favor of more apples). Shaking his head, Jay turned to the Alakazam's Trainer, giving him a weak smile in apology. "Sorry about that- I thought I taught him better manners."

"It's no problem." The young man shrugged. "I'm sure Alakazam's okay with it."

Which was evidently a wrong observation to make as Alakazam's beady black eyes were narrowed at Streak. His grip on the two silver spoons in his hands was so strong, Jay was a bit shocked to not see them bend over from the sheer strength. Evidently, Alakazam did not like having his apples taken from him (even if there were plenty of fruitful trees).

The Trainer seemed to realize his mistake and quickly tried to remedy it. "Er, okay, so maybe it's not fine…maybe a battle will placate you?" he asked the Alakazam, who nodded once when Streak jumped to his feet at the mention of a battle. Which really gave Jay no option.

"Fine then." He grumbled, holding his hand out to the other Trainer. "Jay."

The Trainer glanced at it warily before hesitantly shaking it. "Mai."

Well, _that _wasn't awkward at all. Nope.

Jay decided not to dwell on it as he and Streak walked a good distance away in the grassy field, providing them ample space to battle in. The two Pokémon faced off against each other, blue Psychic energy already gathering around Alakazam's two spoons and electricity rolling off in crackling waves from Streak's black streaked yellow fur as they waited for the first move to be made.

"Double Team!" And there it went. Alakazam focused on making multiple copies of himself, each one resembling the original down to the last whisker on the mustache. In a matter of seconds, Streak was surrounded by a ring of Alakazam, each one projecting the same amount of power. Not that this fazed the Thunderbolt Pokémon.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to play, use Earthquake!" He called out.

Gleefully, Streak raised his twin tails high in the air, bent his knees and jumped. Landing hard, he followed up with slamming his tails down onto the ground repeatedly in some sort of rhythm. The grassy field began to shake and nearby, apples fell from the trees, rolling every which way as both Trainers had to fight to keep their balance. Meanwhile, the copies were losing their balance as well, vanishing into thin air until only the real one was left.

Jay, having been used to the insane amount of strength that was Streak's Earthquake, regained his balance fast. "Go with Fire Punch!" He yelled.

The drumming stopped immediately, and Streak turned to Alakazam with speed that should have been impossible for a Pokémon of his mass. His right fist was enveloped with a burning fire as it headed straight for Alakazam, who was still trying to regain himself. Just a bit more and that Alakazam would be one hot mess.

"Teleport!" Mai managed at the last possible second. How embarrassing would it be to have to go to the Center already?

At once, the two spoons simply vibrated with the energy that Alakazam was exerting and the Pokémon vanished with an array of colors accompanying his exit, offering Streak a smirk as the Fire Punch met with empty air, scorching the tips of the grass. Well that sucked.

Xxx

His body was sleek and slim, his regular reddish orange skin hidden in exchange for slimmer black limbs, granting him a streamlined and aerodynamic form. If he wanted to help fight, then he had to be fast and this was the way to do it. Arms that were once red, blue and intertwined were now a single tentacle; one red and the other blue. His head was elongated and stopped at a point, his body dominantly black.

The DNA Pokémon screamed speed and fast. Which was what he was. Deoxys was nothing more than a blur in the night sky as he ran from wherever he was to go find his partner.

XXx

"That was a long line!" Hailey exclaimed, stepping out into the night air with Gardevoir beside her. "Thank goodness we beat the crowd!" She grinned. From what she had seen, Trainers alone, the line-up for this thing looked pretty good.

She headed down to where Trainers who had already registered were clumping. Some were already battling, taking advantage of the various fields provided. There were a pair of trainers near the large lake, their Starmie and Roserade battling it out; though it didn't seem as much as their Trainers, both of whose yelling was so loud they were starting to attract a crowd. It didn't even seem like a battle anymore as the Roserade looked bored and the Starmie was enjoying itself in the lake. There were a few more on the rocky field, an Aerodactyl taunting a Houndoom. A blast of fire erupted from the Houndoom's mouth, Aerodactyl tucking in one wing to dodge the attack, obviously enjoying himself. The rest of the trainers were all just milling around, watching and assessing battles with interest, partaking in a few of their own, or working by themselves.

"Heads up!"

A bright flash later and Slasher, Haley's Scizor, was in front of her, acting as a tall, Bug-Steel Shield. Not even seconds later, a small Ledian collided into Slasher, bouncing easily off the larger Pokémon. The Ledian shook his head, flying upright, his large blue eyes narrowing into Scizor's sharp, golden ones. The smaller Pokémon hardly seemed intimidated by the other; size obviously not a factor for him.

"Ledi! Ledian! Le!" He was buzzing angrily, one of his four white fists shaking furiously at Slasher. He shook his head in another bout of anger, flying over to a young woman. "Ledi! Ledian! Ledian! Ledi!"

"Calm down, Bop." She laughed lightly, pulling down the Pokémon into her arms. "It was your fault for not watching where you were going." She reminded.

Ledian colored a slight red. "Di…"

The young woman laughed at Bop's face before facing Haley. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Nope, it's all good." She assured.

"That's good. I didn't expect our practice to get out of hand like that." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Should've watched him more carefully..."

"Hey, no harm, no foul. But if you _really _want to make it up…" She jerked her head towards a now empty battlefield, a normal, standard one, no type advantages. "My Slasher against your Bop?" She ignored Gardevoir's roll of the eyes and the imminent lecture coming in their room later that evening.

"DI! Ledi! Ledian!" Bop broke out of his Trainer's grip, zooming over to the battlefield, more than eager to go. He was mock-boxing with his four white fists, a sight to behold as he was rather minute. The effect was more of one that garnered 'aw's' as opposed to intimidation..

"Guess that means a yes."

Xxx

Enna glade walked between the various battlefields, carefully noting who was battling who, her Snorunt trailing not far behind, imitating his Trainer. There were plenty of Trainers that Enna recognized and plenty that she didn't. However, the reporter side of her was dying to break free with some many possible interviews. Problem was, people were so wrapped up in their battles and she wasn't that willing to wait.

She stopped cold in her tracks, Snorunt bumping into her leg and taking a bite of the earth. "Sno!" He exclaimed, rushing to get up and see what had caused his trainer to freeze. "Snorunt?"

"Holy Entei. Do you know who that is?" Enna hissed, pointing out a Trainer in a nearby battlefield. The girl was wearing a comfortable light blue polo with dark blue capris and gray sneakers. Her black belt held multiple bags and containers hanging off it. A beat white hat covered a head of light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Sno...runt?"

"That's Keyi Trantin! She's got one of the most mind-blowing histories ever. It's...it's-Phenomenal! Top 32 in the Hoenn League, busted Team Galactic in Sinnoh, and founder of the tag-team league in Kanto, and to top it off, she's also been a Ranger!"

"Runt…" The tiny Pokémon was unsure of what to do with the information, tilting his head (and body it seemed) to the side, before being whisked off to the field by Enna.

"Miss Trantin!" Enna called out, running over to the young woman. "My name's Enna Glade, reporter-in-training…ish. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions."

Keyi blinked in surprise. Enna was certainly an enthusiastic reporter. Her stormy gray eyes sparkled with excitement and Keyi couldn't find it in her heart to turn her down.

"Sure, but, could it be after this battle?" She asked politely.

"Oh. Oh, yeah! Thanks!"

Snorunt tugged at Enna's jeans, pointing in the referee box. "Alright, this battle, er, practice battle, will be between Keyi and her Ledian against," she faced the opposing trainer, looking sheepish, "um, what's your name?"

"Hailey Masons. Make sure you remember it because it'll be me who wins this tournament!" She boasted.

"Hailey and her Scizor! This will be a one on one battle. When both trainers are ready…"

"Slasher, let's start off with Swords Dance!"

The dual type held up his crab like claws, making it seem as if there three pairs of sharp, intimidating eyes glaring at Bop. He shuffled gracefully, his steps to fast to follow. Snorunt crept behind Enna. Slasher looked fiercer than before. Bop still seemed unfazed.

"Start using Reflect and Light Screen!" Keyi ordered.

It was like another side of Bop came to life. He circled around Slasher gracefully, not even coming close to his opponent. Hailey's face scrunched up in confusion while Enna's lit up in pure delight. The pattern may have seemed random to Hailey, but Enna knew what was going on.

"Get going with Razor Wind, Slasher!"

A small breeze began to accumulate around Slasher, picking up into something stronger. Keyi had to hold on to her hat to prevent it from being blown away and Snorunt had to clasp tightly onto Enna's pants to keep from being blown away. Even Bop had to fight against the wind, shielding his face as the wind pushed him back. Slasher took the opening, sending the full force of the Razor Wind biting into Bop's tiny lady-bug like body.

"Bop!" Keyi cried out as the Five-Star Pokémon was thrown back. "Come on! Let's bounce back with ThunderPunch!"

The tiny Pokémon shook his body, suddenly revitalized, and zoomed towards, not Slasher, but one of the screens he had set up earlier. With amazing speed, Bop zigzagged from one screen to the next, gaining more and more momentum with each screen. Slasher and Hailey, as well as Enna and her Snorunt, tried following the Pokémon's trajectory like a tennis match

"Get ready to use Metal Claw…" Hailey warned. She didn't like the sound of electricity crackling that was increasing every time Bop used a screen.

The warning came too late, though, as Bop bounced off a Reflect from behind Slasher, driving his highly charged fist into the Pincer Pokémon's mid back. Slasher jerked forward, falling to his knees as the bright light from his vainly prepared Metal Claw faded away.

It was Hailey's turn to cry out. "Slasher! You can get up! I know it! You're not down yet! Let's go and use X-Scissor!"

Tens-filled moments passed by, Enna and Snorunt contemplating whether or not to call Slasher down and out. Surely one attack hadn't taken him down...

Xxx

Only one color exists within a volcano: red and various shades thereof. Of course, the Volcano Pokémon wasn't complaining. Red was nice and so was the heat radiating from the lava that bubbled in the heart of it. The heat didn't bother him, as it slid off his brown fur and his thick mane and besides, he was born from this volcano- the heat didn't even register in his mind.

Lithely, he made his way from rock to rock, brown pads and white paws touching down gently on the heated rock as he followed that path that would make it easier for him to leave his home. His cape billowed like smoke as he moved and wound around the volcano's other inhabitants. Even as he moved fast, he looked regal and proud, made more so by the three-pointed yellow crest on his head.

With a tremendous roar that could have made the volcano erupt (it probably made another one somewhere do so), Entei left, more than ready to join the battle as he embraced the night air, almost freezing compared to the heat of the volcano.

Xxx

Amanaki had never felt so tired in his life. He hadn't even had time to practice with Latias and yet, he still felt so worn and he could only imagine what Elias was going through (he was pretty sure Dusty had to knock Elias on the head a few times to wake him). There were a few Trainers they had noted, the ones that were compatible with the Legendaries. It was just a matter of testing them and getting them to believe the craziness of it all.

It wasn't going to be that hard- just slap the bracelet correspongin to their Legendary on them and wait for their partner to show up. Right. That sounded absurd even in Amanaki's mind and he was supposed to be the brains of the group. Well, they'd cross that bridge when the y came to it.

Right now, he just wanted to pass out and go to bed, and not worry about Lynne, who still hadn't returned.

"She's going to be fine." Elias said quietly as they entered the 'lab' room where all the data and all the bracelets were being kept. The computes buzzed and hummed quietly as he took a seat in front of a computer and Amanaki wheeled himself in front of one.

It was an odd, circular shaped room, the tile and walls an eye-shielding white. There were machines placed all around the room, beeping and blinking, displaying information only certain people would know how to read. The information _was, _after all, encrypted. You could never be too careful. Never. At the far end of the wall were multiple glass tubes and cases, each holding a bracelet suspended in liquid, kept under careful observation until their owners could come and claim them.

"I know…but she's my sister." He returned.

"Which is why you have to have more faith in her. If her partner is Mew, then she will come back. If not, then-"

"Don't even _think _of finishing that sentence." Amanaki warned, the slightest edge to his voice as Latias and Mewtwo joined them. "Please, Elias, I just don't want to think about it." He said, his voice weary and worn out.

Elias nodded once, facing Mewtwo, who was giving Elias a look. '_We've got a visitor.'_ The Genetic Pokémon informed them. That was the nice thing about being a Psychic- he could have telepathic bonds with as many people as he wanted.

'_Really now? Hiding in the vent above the bracelets, right?' _Amanaki confirmed, typing away at the keyboard in front of him. Well, at least the intruder was someone that they needed to see. '_Darkrai's bracelet is reacting to the presence.' _He told them through the bond.

'_Drag them out?' _Mewtwo asked, fingers glowing as he waited for the go-ahead from Elias.

The moment he nodded was when Elias blacked out.

Xxx

Okay, so when I revised the last part, I got lazy. So sue me.

OC credits:

Maikeru: **Onyxshade7  
**  
Jay: **CyberWolf101  
**  
Hailey: **Fireblast123  
**  
Enna: **Kyuuketsuki Fang**

Keyi: **Silentlysnowing  
**

-nell


	4. Dealing With Darkrai

**Author's Note: **so, uh, long time no see?  
So, this is going to be pretty lengthy. I want you guys to be aware of something: **_you need to read this story from the first chapter. _**It's been completely rewritten and I've taken out Alex, Zeke and Aaron and replaced them because I felt that the original Trio I had were too…Mary-Sue, which was actually the main reason that I didn't update.

That and I couldn't grasp characters. It wasn't your guys' fault, believe me. I've just had issues with writing as characters that weren't mine and it was definitely a challenge. Hopefully, I have slightly remedied that. While the basis of the original chapters wasn't changed, my style of writing did…I hope it doesn't annoy anyone too much.

Part of this chapter was written during the overhaul and other parts of it were written before the overhaul. I'm sure you can tell which is which. I'm just too lazy to rewrite this chapter because I worked through the two chapters after the prologue in one sitting then wrote this. I'm sorry…

This chapter is also short because, again, I'm tired. I'll finish Streak and Alakazam's fight next chapter, okay?

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the OCs in this story (credits at the bottom). Subsequently, Harry Potter does not belong to me, I am only borrowing this line from _The Sorcerer's Stone. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Living in a Nightmare**

The moment he opened his eyes, Amanaki _knew _that something was wrong. It wasn't the fact that he was feeling completely disoriented or the fact that he had headache that felt like it was the cause of a few hundred Rhypherior. Not even the fact that he hadn't woken up in the right room and the absence of Lynne, Elias and his Pokemon was so blaringly obvious had been the indication. Even if he couldn't feel Latias' presence, he knew that it wasn't the reason he knew that something was wrong.

The tip off was that he could move his legs.

His legs- those Arceus cursed appendages which had stopped working forever when he was eighteen. Memories didn't fade over three years, that was for sure. The doctors had told him to become accustomed to life confined to a wheel-chair and he had, almost. Knowing his legs would never work because of a decision he had made to better his life was something he still shed bitter tears over late at night when it hit him hard. No amount of consolation from his sister could change or heal him. His legs had been broken forcibly by one of the Admins that supervised the group he worked with and no amount of modern medicine could heal the broken nerves that had been snapped in that ruthless attack. Truly, the only consolation was that Lynne had arrived before anything more than his legs had suffered irreversible damage.

Wait- that's right. His life, his spirit, his _soul_, all of it had been shattered the moment he became aware of the punishment that awaited him for standing up for what he believed in.

It didn't take long for Amanaki to realize where he was or what was going on. Mew's tip-off certainly helped, because he mentally noted that none of this was going to be real; all of it was pulled from his own horrid memories, fashioned into a morbid reality because of Darkrai's Nightmare. He refused to let the same nightmare break him two e; three years of hate and resentment had hardened him into a shadow of who he once was. Team Magma wouldn't know what hit, would never expect that the once timid researcher they had broken would now break them. Revenge wasn't what he was looking for- he had seen the negative results of that path take their toll on Lynne and Elias. No, what he wanted was to bring Team Magma to justice.

"Hey newbie!" Amanaki sat up slowly, legs swung over the edge of a twin sized bed, the top bunk in one of the rooms double bunked beds. Four people to a room, one desk, enough closet space, and bathrooms and showers down the hall. Magma barracks just like he remembered. "Newbie!" the voice drifted from the bunk under him. Nikolai Rusinek, a researcher three years older than him, making him the same age as Lynne. He had thought that his mentor was nice; he could. Have been further from the truth. Three years changed so much more than he would have believed possible.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up; don't get your pants in a bunch." Amanaki grumbled, lithely jumping down to the hard floor, letting his body absorb the shock before heading to the closet to hastily throw on an outfit for the day, as he didn't think wearing his wrinkled white t-shirt would have sufficed in the real world or his nightmare. "What's going on today?"

"Assessment." Nikolai replied, sweeping his dark brown hair out of his chocolate eyes. "Look sharp, newbie; you want to make an impression." He grinned, leading the way out of the room and into the corridor, not knowing how cruelly ironic his words would be and the impact they'd have on Amanaki.

Xxx

Fire was curling in all parts of his body, reaching out to the tips of his fingers and toes while his heart pounded too high for comfort, rushing into his ears. He was running, he knew, and he also knew that if he stopped, if he succumbed to the fire that ate at him, that he would be done for.

This was the oddest in body and out of body experience Elias had ever had. He knew this memory and he knew that it held, but he also was aware of the fact that he could change _absolutely nothing. _If only, he had told himself, years later, he didn't stop running, if only, he wished, that he was stronger and hade more strength in his beliefs and in himself. If only…then he wouldn't have had to stain his soul.

But he didn't. And like that same moment years ago, he stopped running and was swarmed upon by the Guards of the community, hauling him to his feet as they dragged him back to face his punishment. He was destined for great things, as they had prophecized at his birth and for that, he was forever a prisoner to the community.

He hated them for it and he knew what would come from this hate. Fast forward a few weeks later and the community, all of it, was being consumed by a roaring, blazing fire, courtesy of him, Elias Candidio. There was no remorse in his blue eyes, steeled against the screams of the people dying as he had trapped them into the same place they had wanted to trap him. The stench of rotting and burning corpses didn't even faze him as it would a normal person.

But Elias wasn't normal. No, the Elders had predicted that from the moment he had taken his first breath of life. He was destined for great things. Terrible, yes, but great.

He turned on his heels, leaving behind the mass of death that he had instigated, and he felt no remorse or pain. Nothing. He knew that they had brought this onto themselves, that this was what he was meant to do to them. Destruction.

How fitting that they graced the nickname 'Abbadon' on him.  
Xxx

Metwo and Latias watched as their partners wirthed on the floor, plagued by Nightmares of their past, of times they wished to forget. The Genetic Pokémon could only lessen the pain as he had set up a shield around them, but the Darkness always trumped the Psychic, despite his power and he couldn't prevent the Nightmares from completely enveloping Elias or Amanaki. No, they would have to fight their own demons to escape.

Latias was hovering by Amanaki's side, her eyes closed in concentration as she was coated in a thin veil of her red Psychic energy. She was attempting to pull Amanaki out of his nightmare, or at least, help him through it. Mewtwo didn't know how long he was holding up the Protect but eventually, Amanaki woke, startled from his Nightmare, offering a small smile to his partner. And form the brief flicker of his emerald green eyes to his broken and useless legs, Mewtwo knew what the Nightmare had made him relive.

As for Elias, he joined them about five minutes later, face emotionless. When Mewtwo gave him a questioning look, Elias shook his head. This was demon of his past that Elias wasn't willing to share and Mewtwo wasn't going to pry. All people had skeletons in their closests and the Genetic Pokémon wasn't going to judge anyone. That'd be the pot calling the kettle black.

Elias stood, wheeling Amanaki's wheelchair to him before helping the younger man into the thing. "So, what exactly happened?" He asked Mewtwo, leaving Latias to fuss over her partner. The strawberry blond Trainer gazed outside the milky green Protect, not flinching when Darkrai's cobalt eye promised more psychological pain. "Never mind, I figured it out. What's the plan?"

"Latias and I will distract him while you grab his stone and subdue him." Amanaki answered, rolling over to them, his face set in a grim line. Gone were the carefree Trainers Mewtwo and Laitas had seen for the past few weeks- these were Trainers who had gone through something that had hardened their souls and they wanted to stop whatever had brought them from the grave.

"Undertsood. Mewtwo, it's the case on the far right- think you can break it?" Elias asked, already knowing the answer. "On the count of….one, two, three!" Elias dashed into the nothingness, protected by Mewtwo as the Genetic Pokémon chased after him.

Latias protected Amanaki with her own energy, both charging to take down Darkrai. The red Eon Pokémon began to glow, a warm feeling passing through her as she prepared for a Luster Purge. Not for an attack, but to dispel the Darkness that had set in the lab, to blind the Dark-Void Pokémon and it worked. Beautifully. Darkrai yelled at the light and in the moment of distraction, Mewtwo and Elias smashed the glass tube with a resounding crash.

Mewtwo, being the smarter of the two, had used his Psychic power to slide the bracelet around an unconscious Jamie. Immediately, Darkrai calmed, nodding his head towards his partner before vanishing into nothingness.

What a jerk. He'd left them with Jamie and now they had to explain this whole mess. Elias groaned. Where the hell was Lynne when they needed her?

xxx

"Slasher!" Hailey cried again, fists clenching at her side. There was no way that the Pincer Pokemon could be down after that hit. Sure, the attack had been super-charged, but the Scizor had taken much worse hits before and still managed to get back up.

On the other side of the field, Bop had returned to Keyi's side, doing a somewhat victory dance, arms waving up and down as he turned in circles. The Five Star Pokemon was feeling confident about himself and was quite shocked when he was flung rather harshly into the ground. Even Keyi found herself caught off guard for the speed Slasher had shown, because, honestly, Scizor weren't known for their speed.

The Pincer Pokemon had recovered from the hit quite nicely, his golden eyes narrowed in a pride-filled anger as he had attacked Bop. Saying his name with triumph, Slasher jumped back to his side of the field, holding out both pincers by his side, beckoning for Bop to attack.

"And Scizor makes a surprising recovery from Ledian's well-placed ThunderPunch!" Enna announced after recovering from her initial shock. It was a stroke of luck that she stumbled upon this; who knew that the Hailey girls' Pokemon had more spunk in him than she'd thought?

"Not surprising at all." Hailey grinned, battle mode kicking in once again. "Hey, Slasher, let's use Slash, on the double!" She ordered, the fire evident in her voice.

"Zor!" The Pokemon took off, heading straight for Bop with one menacing pincer drawn back, ready to attack.

"Bop, Double Team!" Keyi countered, the Five Star Pokemon immediately replicating himself.

Once again, Slasher was surrounded by multiple copies of the same Pokemon, but this time, every single copy was doing a small dance that only succeeded in annoying Slasher.

Hailey noticed this immediately and frantically began to think of a counter-attack. "Start up a Razor Wind!"

Slasher (sort of) relaxed the tense position he was in, closing his eyes to block out the annoying dance. (Though it was impossible to block out the constant jibe from Bop). Winds began to pick up once again, this time stronger, seeming to be fueled by Slasher's determination. Keyi held up her arms to block the strong wind, while Snorunt grabbed onto his Trainer once again. Bop, on the field, was being tossed around, until Slasher directed the force of the wind towards him and he hit the ground hard, causing a small crater to form into the ground.

The Pincer Pokémon was back, and with a vengeance.  
Xxx

It was dark in the cave and Lynne slid down against one of the walls, cradling her slightly bloodied arm as she let herself go to her fatigue. Fighting Mew was more taxing then she thought was possible. Her Lopunny, Mops, nudged her gently, telling her to get up and Lynne shook her head. She was so tired and so drained.

"Let me sleep, Mops, please." Lynne murmured tiredly, her dark green eyes drooping. "OUCH!" Her yell resounded off of the walls of the cave as Mops had pinched her and hard. Glaring at the Pokémon, Lynne stood, fighting for her balance as all feeling in her legs had vanished. Using Mops as her support, Lynne and her long time Pokémon hobbled to the mouth of the cave.

Mops was the only one of her team left conscious after fighting Mew and even then, Mops was barely holding on. The once pristine bunny like Pokémon was worn and ragged, multiple Psychic inflicted wounds on her body. She looked better than the rest of Lynne's team. Sighing, Mops led Lynne to the outside world, both of them ready to faint from exhaustion.

'_I'm sorry._' Mew thought quietly as he followed the two out of the cave, bright blue eyes dulling somewhat as he looked to the ground in shame. _'I had to test you, you know…' _

"It wasn't your fault." Lynne assured (Mops scoffed disbelievingly at this). "You did what you had to do, but if you can, do you mind Teleporting us to a Center? I don't think Mops and I can stay awake long enough to get back to town." She admitted sheepishly.

Mew nodded eagerly, enveloping Lynne and Mops in his powers before they vanished from the cave, leaving behind only traces of Lynne's blood on the inside door to Mew's chamber.

It was time for them to go back home.

Meanwhile….

Gentle waves were rolling onto the beach, quiet as they were away from the bustle of most trainers in the area. Out in the water, a Kingdra was carrying his Trainer, nearing the empty beach. When the Trainer deemed the water shallow enough, he hopped down, water reaching up to his knees as he recalled the Water-Dragon type into its Pokeball. Wading through the water, he finally reached the beach, drenched from the knee down, but it didn't even seem to faze him. All that really mattered was that he was here.

The air beside him shimmered slightly, and a moment later, the Pokemon concealed in a perfect down was revealed, golden eyes serious and calculating. His sister was somewhere in the vicinity; he could feel it pulsating through him. They'd been separated for so long…and now….now they were being reunited. 'Course, the circumstances could have been much better, but…that didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that he and his younger sister would be with each other once again.

If he could convince his 'partner' to go find her.

Once again, the air shimmered and Latios was invisible, hovering after Seth as the more than stoic trainer made his way down the beach. Something told him that Seth and Latias' partner weren't going to get along.

Oh well, drama made life more interesting, after all.  
Xxx

So, after a long, long, hiatus, I have returned! With a major overhaul of this!  
This chapter was shorter than the others (by two pages) because I'm simply tapped out and I felt so bad for not leaving a chapter behind. Next chapter will be longer and better. Again, I'm really sorry for the quality of this….  
Tell me what you think! **Review!**

nell

OC Credits:

Maikeru: **Onyxshade7  
**  
Jay: **CyberWolf101  
**  
Hailey: **Fireblast123  
**  
Enna: **Kyuuketsuki Fang**

Keyi and Seth: **Silentlysnowing**

Jaimie: **Insan **

PS! So, I'm going to list the Pokemon of Lynne, Elias and Amanaki and then give them _real _profiles!

Lynne: Lopunny (Mops), Cloyster (Abri), Ninetales (Kyukon), Gengar (Spade), Honchkrow (Rook), Vileplume (Rafflesia)  
Elias: Dusknoir (Dusty), Lapras (Lazuli), Rapidash (Aeos), Noctowl (Noir), Manectric (Raiju), Blissey (Mei)  
Amanaki: Tyranitar (Ta-chi), Milotic (Mi-chi), Froslass (Yuki-chi), Salamence: (Sa-chi), Arbok: (A-chi), Ditto (Di-chi)


End file.
